To continue improvement of all animal facilities in the University. This improvement would include continued renovation of animal facilities where deficiencies have been identified. To provide continued support of existing educational programs relating to management and husbandry of laboratory animals. To expand the educational program to include more advanced technical training plus college level courses in the field of Laboratory Animal Medicine. To provide a broad range of technical and professional services for the university owned animals.